mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnum Saber
The Magnum Saber is the very first Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 7, 1994. It was released alongside Sonic Saber. It was featured in manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Go Seiba's second machine, replacing his Manta Ray Jr.. General info The Magnum Saber, much like its sister car Sonic Saber, featuring the curved, fully cowled bodyshell that covering the wheels. There's the rear body roller attachments in which user can install the 10 mm rollers on it. The bodyshell is mainly in white, with blue and red trims on it. The differences between it and Sonic Saber is that the Magnum Saber has the flame-like decals on its bodyshell and has the flat rear spoiler. Furthermore, it has the 'Go' (豪) emblem on the front of the bodyshell. The rear winglets are also smaller in Magnum Saber compared to Sonic Saber. The original Magnum Saber comes with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the green small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. The sub-parts of the chassis for the original were molded in green. The Premium variant, however, was equipped with the green small-diameter 5-spoke low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. It comes with the reinforced chassis made of Polycarbonate-mixed ABS plastic and the sub-parts of the chassis for this variant were molded in red. Only the Special Kit and the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. First Impact The limited, Charatoru-exclusive First Impact variants, has the black and two-tone blues body decals as oppose to the usual blue and red. It has four color variants: blue, red, white and dark gray. However, the body decals works best with the blue color variant. Depends on the color variants, it either came with the white chassis and white tires, or red chassis and black tires. All variants were equipped with the gold-plated, small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires, as well as the V-machine-type side-guard. In the manga and anime In the first chapter/episode of the first series, the Seiba brothers were given the prototype Sabers by Dr. Tsuchiya, under the condition that they must modify their Sabers into their own unique machines or else the cars will be taken back. Go modified his Saber into the Magnum Saber. Like his Manta Ray Jr. before it, the Magnum Saber is specifically tuned for high-speed performance, with lightweight wheels, flat rear spoiler, high gear set (presumely the 5:1 gear ratio) and Rev-Tuned Motor equipped. Naturally, this car has poor balance and cornering stability. Additionally, it lacked downforce, which is what both Dr. Tsuchiya and later Ryo Takaba criticized about. However, it turns out that the lacks of downforces has provide the car with special effect as Go developed a special technique, the Magnum Tornado. The Magnum Saber, along with Sonic Saber, were destroyed all together as both cars were fell off the track at Dr. Ogami's lab into the lava during the Seiba brothers' race against J's Proto-Saber JB. In the anime, it was later revealed that Go still has the badly-aged Rev-Tuned Motor that the Magnum Saber used in its debut race and use it in his Victory Magnum during the Tokichi Cup until it finally stops working. Technical info Gallery Boxarts MagnumSaberBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Magnum Saber MagnumSaberSpecialKitBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Special Kit MagnumSaberPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant MagnumSaberFIBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the First Impact Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. SonicSaberMagnumSaberTridaggerX.png|Magnum Saber Premium, with Sonic Saber Premium and Tridagger X Premium. Trivia * The Magnum Saber Premium was the first car to be recalled by Tamiya, after the company discovered that the Super-II Chassis had mold defect. This since has been fixed with the second mold revision. * It was chosen to be the cover car for 1994 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * In the ''CoroCoro Comic x Sanrio collaboration project by Shogakukan and Sanrio, the Magnum Saber was being 'sanriolized' along with its owner Go Seiba. See also * Super Avante * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R External links Tamiya Japan * Magnum Saber on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Magnum Saber Special Kit on Tamiya Japan * Magnum Saber Premium on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Magnum Saber on Tamiya America * Magnum Saber Special Kit on Tamiya America * Magnum Saber Premium on Tamiya America Charatoru * Magnum Saber First Impact on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup